Time Together
by CalwWalker
Summary: A collection of mini fics of Allen and Lavi's private time together, exploring the flowering of their relationship.
1. Vanilla Confession

The November weather had finally been taking affect, the leaves of every tree had begun to lose their color, rotting into beautiful hues of orange, yellow, red, and brown. The gentle autumn breeze was still warm, leaving a soft kiss on Allen's face. Families could be heard in one direction and then mindless chatter of other couples in another. Children could be heard laughing and a few dogs barking, playing.

Allen was wearing his usual attire of dark trousers, a white dress shirt, gray vest, red ribbon, and gloves to conceal his entire anti-akuma arm from the public. He was sitting on a park bench, smiling as Lavi approach him with two vanilla ice creams in large waffle cones. Lately they had been having a lot more time to spend with each other and every second had been making Allen happier despite the world's constant growing state of disaster. He didn't know why but just being around Lavi made Allen feel like everything would work itself out, and even if it didn't then he'd still be ok, just so long as he could keep seeing Lavi's smile every day. He was always at ease around him, not having at all to think about what was appropriate to say or having to worry about having to focus on any business for the Black Order. It was nice for just a few hours to simply relax and have ice cream like this. "Thanks, Lavi! I'll be sure to pay next time we do this," Allen said, taking one of the cones!

Lavi was wearing his usual casual attire of white pants tucked into his knee high boots, a black v-neck, scarf, eye patch, headband and a grin glued across this face. "Don't worry about it; I said it was my treat!" Lavi said with a chuckle, taking a lick of his own. He didn't bother sitting down, taking a step away from the bench and giving an encouraging smile for Allen to follow. "Come on, let's not just sit around all day! It's too pretty to just stay in one location!" He held his open hand out for Allen to take and they began walking. Lavi let go as soon as they found a mutual pace to walk to. He had always been friendly to those in the Order since he joined but Allen was the only person he had gone out of his way to spend time with. Being around Allen always seemed to make all his responsibilities as an exorcist and even a bookman seem insignificant to him. Allen was simply a person Lavi felt he didn't have to pretend to be happy or social around. It all came natural with him and the entire rest of the world seemed drowned out. Lavi could easily say Allen was his best friend. Still, once in a while Lavi had question the idea of what their friendship was evolving into. Could it really be love or were just simply very close and comfortable around each other?

Allen licked his ice cream happily, always being one to not say no to food. "Hey Lavi, thanks for asking me out here. I really needed an afternoon out of the Order," he said as vanilla smeared across the edge of his lips.

"Hey, it's nothing! I'm always happy to spend time with you, Allen!" he said nervously. As they walked the same train of thoughts circled around in his head. Maybe now was the best time to talk about this with him. After all, it's wasn't like he had actually planned for them to do anything besides get ice cream. "Hey, Allen…maybe we should sit down for a minute after all…" he said as he pointed out a small area of the park, only a few people around "…I uh…I need to tell you something." He didn't say anything else until they had both sat down, leaning up against the bark of a wide tree. The branches providing a calming shade as a leaf drifted off, sinking to the ground with grace. Lavi gave his cone a few more licks, trying to prevent any from dripping onto his hand.

"Is everything ok? You seem kind of bleak." Allen asked, concerned as he began munching on the cone.

"Well…that's the thing, Allen…I'm perfectly happy…when I'm around you." Lavi had his head slightly turned the other way, avoiding eye contact and blushing only faintly.

Allen just smiled, shoving the last bite of cone into his mouth. "Well I'm happy around you too, Lavi!" he said muffled, his mouth full. "I always have fun with you!"

Lavi just groaned before taking another lick to calm his nerves. With each passing second his grip on his cone grew tighter and tighter, the waffle beginning to crack. "N-no, that's not what I meant. Allen…when I'm with you I forget everything I'm supposed to do. I forget I'm an exorcist, that I'm fighting a war, that I've seen hundreds of people die...that I'm even a bookman," he body became stiff, nervous. His breathing was slightly heavier, his heart pounding. "Allen…when I'm with you I don't ever have to think about what to do or say or how to act. I just…do whatever comes to mind and what feels right. I don't pretend I feel companionship with you and I…I…" Lavi's voice trailed off.

Allen just stared at his read haired friend, not believing what he was hearing. This whole time he had thought about it but never believed it could be true, that Lavi could really have such a mutual feeling towards him. They were just friends and that's how friends were supposed to act around each other so why did Allen think there was more to all this now. "What…was that last bit, Lavi?" he asked, his voice slightly hushed.

Lavi bit his lip, melted ice cream dripped down along his fingers and onto the leaves and dirt they were sitting in. He took a deep breath and sighed. "I think I really like you, Allen."

Allen's eyes widened in surprise as his face became red with embarrassment. So many thoughts raced around in his head. He didn't know exactly where to begin. Still, watching Lavi sit beside him like this wasn't helping. Grunting, Allen very slowly inched his hand to Lavi's free one on the ground and took hold of his. The white haired boy kept his gaze steady, looking at the ground around his feet. "We'd…have to hide it from the rest of the Order, Bookman, and everyone else, ya know?"

"Well yeah, but I…wait-what?! A-Allen, are you saying…" Lavi's gaze snapped back at Allen, excitement and shock in his voice.

"…yeah, Lavi. I…I really like you too!" Allen tilted his head ever slightly, meeting Lavi's gaze in sharp yet shy eye contact. He tightened his fingers around Lavi's palm, biting his own lip. His heart was racing and limps shaking. It was the truth.

The people that were around had began to glance and stare at the two of them but Allen and Lavi were too deep in their own world to even notice.

Lavi groaned, his face in full blush knowing what this meant. "Allen…" pulling his own hand away from Allen's, Lavi reached his shoulder and pulled him closer, the white haired boy resting his head down on Lavi's shoulder. "…I don't care. I want to do this; I want to be with you!" He spoke softly so that other's could hear him. Confidence was beginning to build back up in his voice again. "We'll make this work, Allen, one way or another!" He saw that the other was silent, worry still surfacing. Lavi just smiled, finally notice his ice cream had practically melted completely. "Hey, Allen," With a giggle and without hesitation, the minute his now proclaimed lover look up he shoved his ice cream into Allen's face with a playful smile, laughing.

"La-Lavi," Allen half coughed and half laughed as he pushed Lavi away, wiping the mess off his face, dirtying his gloves. Trying to conceal joy behind a scowl, he tackled Lavi to the ground, embracing him in a hug. "I'm going to get you back for this later," he chuckled. The two of them went back and worth, rolling around in the leaves under the tree, laughing and smiling until once again they had completely forgotten about the world around them, their troubles, and anything except for each other.

"I know, Allen, I know," with that he planted a simple kiss on the tip of Allen's nose and they both blushed. Today had been wonderful.


	2. Recruitment

"Damn it!" Allen shouted at the small screen before him in his hand and then quickly darting a menacing glare to Lavi who was sitting right next to him on the couch in his room. "What the hell did you equip to your manakete?! She's so strong that she almost killed my general!" he snapped, pointing to the portrait of a character on screen of his DS.

Lavi leaned over a bit to get a better look and then chuckled tauntingly. "It's a dragonstone+; you can only get them in the shop at chapter 23!" he exclaimed with pride, grinning. Satisfied, he looked back at his own game in his hand, pushing a few buttons. A character's battle cry raged, "I'm a man of passion" followed by the swords clashing and then the enemy falling. "There goes your archer in my battle!"

Allen sighed, hanging his head, "That's not fair! You're two chapters ahead of me!" With a frustrated look on his face, Allen brought his focus back to the game, guiding another character up to the little girl with braided hair. "Come on, come on…yes!" he cheered! "Critical hit with my dark knight; only one enemy left!"

"That's wonderful, but I just knocked out your tactician; my battle is over!" he teased, showing his screen as it declared "Map Cleared" in big white letters. Two characters popped on screen and began chatting. One of them was with blue hair and one arm without any armor on, the other with brown hair and in blue and silver plated armor with the collar of dress shirt just poking out around his neck. "Now…should I recruit you, Allen?" he asked, moving the cursor back and forth between the options before finally choosing "yes." Lavi smiled, "Dawwww, Allen your avatar actually kinda looks like you!" Allen's avatar was displayed on Lavi's DS screen. The character looked no older than 17 and had short white hair, coming just past his ears in the back and a single bang coming down the center of his face. His eyes were completely uncovered and he was smiling. The only facial feature that the digital portrait didn't have of Allen was the red mark on his eye. "It's so cute!" Lavi said gleefully.

"Sh-shut up! I'm trying to focus!" Allen demanded, not taking his eyes off his screen. He groaned and grunted with each button he pressed until finally he threw his hands up in the air, a big smile going across his face. "Lethality, yes" he shouted with joy, laughing hysterically! The DS speaker boomed as "Map Cleared" painted itself across the screen. Allen allowed himself to fall on his side, resting his head in Lavi's lap. He turned so he was on his back, holding the DS high above his face. He glanced at Lavi, making eye contact. "Hmmm…should I recruit you, Lavi?" he asked as he waffled around between the recruitment options.

Lavi just smiled a chuckled. "Come on, Allen! I know you're going to! You said you would before we spot passed!"

Allen just smirked. "Well clearly I don't need you in my army if I can beat you when I'm two chapters behind you!" He stopped tinkering, selecting the "no" option. "So I'm not going to recruit you!" he taunted, grinning as wide his face would allow. With that he saved his game and closed his DS. He sighed in relief, resting the system on his chest, and folding his arms over his stomach.

Lavi just stared down at Allen in shock, his jaw dropping. "Di-did you really not recruit me?!" he asked, shutting his own DS and setting it to the side.

"Yep, I didn't!" Allen said proudly, shutting his eyes, his smile not fading a bit.

Lavi was silent for a moment. He couldn't believe Allen had actually not recruited him. He was about to push Allen off of him, onto the floor and leave it at that when suddenly a clever thought struck him. "Well ya know what?! I still recruited you, and you know what that means, right?!"

Allen just laughed, turning onto his side as he tossed his DS to the other side of the couch. "Pffffff, what?" he asked.

Lavi just smirked, beginning to twirl a lock of Allen's hair around his finger. "It means you're part of my army now and as the tactician you have to do what I say!"

"Nope," Allen declared.

"Onto the floor," Lavi demanded, ignoring Allen and pushing him out of his lap, onto the floor. Lavi didn't hesitate and quickly pounced top of him, pinning him down. He held himself over Allen, supporting himself on his knees. "…and yes!" he declared as tucked a hand under and around Allen's shoulder, and holding him in place with the other. Lavi was gentile and playful, giggling as hovered the tip of his around his friend's beneath him, occasionally brushing them together.

Allen just chuckled with Lavi as he teasingly struggled to get away. "Lavi, stop it, that tickles!" he giggled. The white haired boy wasn't about to give in without a fight. Allen quickly utilized both his hands and began trailing along both sides of Lavi's waist, retaliating with a smile.

Lavi's fit of giggling erupted into hysteric laughter to a degree that he couldn't keep balance. His knees buckled and he collapsed into Allen with a soft thud. The white haired boy's chest made the perfect pillow for him as Allen ran his left through Lavi's hair, the red discoloring of his hand almost matching perfectly. "If you had recruited me then you could be bossing me around too," Lavi teased, inching forward and rubbing their noses again. "But I guess you'll just have to deal with me being your boss until we street pass again tomorrow!"

Allen just smiled and repeated Lavi's motion as a faint shade of rose surfaced his cheeks. Very softly he said "For some reason I'm ok with this."


	3. Winter Stroll

The sky was a white blanket over the earth, casting a light gray shadow over the town. Snow, so bright it seemed to glow, sprinkled down on the streets, untouched creating a smooth coat over almost every inch of the ground. Footprints trailed along one side, the soft crunch of snow along the stone street chiming in harmony with another's steps. A white haired young man with a mark across his eye, his little golden golem bouncing across the air, and a tall red haired man with an eye patch walked alone. The icy winds scratched against Allen's cheek despite a scarf covering half his face. He sighed, shaking the sting off of him still holding a simple grin on his face, looking up at Lavi.

He saw just corners of Allen's smile poke over the edge of his scarf and he smiled back, giving a soft chuckle as if the wind hadn't fazed him a bit, despite how he was shivering. His lips were almost blue from the cold and hair beginning to stiffen. Lavi stroked his neck, naked and feeling his pulse slightly slower. He had given Allen his scarf. Glancing down the street before him, not a single person was in sight. "It looks so much nicer this way, doesn't it?" he said in his usual cheerful voice, continuing alone the cobblestone sidewalk.

"Are you saying that because it's winter or just because of what day it is?" Allen asked teasingly, keeping pace. His voice was slightly muffled with the scarf covering his mouth. Their hands were stiff, red and numb from the cold, their fingers intertwined in one another's. They had been walking in complete silence, only occasionally looking at one another to smile, like words weren't need. Simply having the other's company was more than enough to make both of them happy.

"Well…today is special but I really do love seeing everything like…this," he pointed to a small tree planted along the street corner, completely dry, color drained, and not a single leaf on any branch.

"Dead?" Allen chuckled, his breath visible. The frozen winds cooed all around them, the gentle breeze never once calming.

Lavi laughed softly. "No, not dead; just asleep!" He hadn't taken his eyes off Lavi at all since they started talking, his grin only growing wider. "That's not the only reason! I love this atmosphere, the feeling of everything dead but knowing it's going to return once spring happens! I love the world like this, everything covered in white. It looks so pure, soft, and innocent." He skipped ahead, tugging Allen along laughing softly. He pulled Allen closer, swiftly connecting their only other open hands. "…and everyone just stays inside, not noticing just how beautiful it is!" Lavi's entire face was pink as he panted, his body still shivering. He smiled, showing all his teeth. "The world looks good dead!"

Allen groaned softly when suddenly pulled forward but laughed as his scarf fell down around his neck, exposing his own red and chilled face. Lavi's touch removed all shivers from Allen's other hand. He could feel his best friends warmth seeping into him. "Well, if it means I can spend more time with you then I love the world like this too" he said softly, his voice trailing off, embarrassed. His hands began to tremble again as he smiled back up.

Lavi just stared down with the same smile on his face, feeling their warm merging around them. Very slowly he began to inch his face down to Allen's, closing the gaps between their lips. "Happy Birthday, Allen," he whispered.

Allen shyly mirrored Lavi's actions. He was nervous but with Lavi it almost felt like it didn't matter what could happen. "Merry Christmas, Lavi," he whispered back right before the gap was closed. The other man's lips were numb, and almost discolored yet they connected almost perfectly with his own. He closed his eyes, almost drowning in the moment. Allen could feel himself becoming filled with Lavi's body heat, the sensation overwhelming. He parted their lips, their breath floating around in a fog still. "You're so warm," he panted.

"I'm freezing."


	4. First Time (Part I)

It was New Years Eve, the holiday season almost over. The distant yet clear sound of fireworks and celebration could be heard in the town streets below them, hundreds of people cheering and the sound of music billowing about, creating a lively atmosphere. Yet that was not the case for the two exorcists, who just stared at each other lovingly, smiling, sitting across from one another in the bed of the small hotel room they had rented, their small shoulder bags sitting on the floor by the bed. It wasn't that unheard of for the exorcists to be off doing their own thing around this time. Nobody would have expected anything like this to happen; not even Bookman.

Things were different in their room. With the curtains drawn the blurred flashing of the night combined with the candle lit lantern were the only things providing any light in the room. The two exorcists hardly had to say anything to one another, staring deeply into each other's eyes through the shadows, watching each other's faint and subtle movements.

There was a grim sense of doubt and insecurity around them. Yet one felt a small sense of bravery and wanting in the other. He bit his lip ever slightly and forced himself to move. Slowly, Lavi crawled closer to Allen on all fours, the white haired exorcist leaning back against the bed frame, blushing and now avoiding eye contact. "Are you sure you're ok with this?" Lavi asked, whispering softly.

Allen didn't say or do anything. He averted his gaze, a sweat drop beginning to trail down the side of his forehead.

"It's ok, Allen. I won't do anything you don't want me to!" he whispered, backing away slightly.

"N-no…" Allen muttered, swiftly placing a hand over Lavi's, his palm trembling. "I-I want to. I…I'm just scared," he choked, gulping when he finished speaking. Allen hung his head, hiding his face in his hair. His body was shaking uncontrollably.

Lavi backed away, not letting their hands separate. He smiled softly and gently stood up on his knees and pulled Allen up into a tight embrace, one arm around the younger man's hip and the other reaching up his back. "It's ok, Allen. Don't worry," he said, still whispering. "Let…let's just see how this goes and when you say 'stop' I'll stop. If you say 'pull out' then I'll pull out. I promise!"

There was a moment of silence as Allen shyly raised his own arms, lightly putting them both around Lavi's back and rested his chin on Lavi's shoulders. "A-are you sure, Lavi?"

"Are YOU sure, Allen?" There was another moment of silence right before Allen tightened his grip around Lavi. "I…I'm sure. I trust you."

With that, Lavi slowly loosened his hold on Allen and leaned back, meeting him eye-to-eye and then nodding. "Alright then…." He planted a soft yet firm kiss on Allen's forehead and then held him by his chin. He stared into Allen's eyes again and gave him a comforting grin. "Don't worry…Just relax." With nothing else to say the two leaned in and connected their lips together, shutting their eyes and quickly melting into the moment. Lavi, being slightly more assertive than Allen, leaned forward, catching Allen before he fell, and gently lowered them back. Lavi was now hovering over Allen, supporting himself on his elbows and knees.

Allen gasped, separating the kiss, but quickly dived back in once comfortable; Leaning up into Lavi. He didn't want Lavi to feel like he had to do everything right now, despite his timid nature over the situation. The cursed man hesitated but then shyly brought one hand up to Lavi's neck, pulling off his scarf and then his head band, leaving only Lavi's eye patch on his face. His dark red hair collapsed down into Lavi's face, concealing his patched eye from the way it was parted.

Lavi struggled to maintain a harmonic flow in the kiss with Allen removing his clothes, but once he finished, he slipped his tongue out and licked Allen's lips, asking for permission. He could feel Allen's lips part slowly before finally sticking his own tongue out and poking at his playfully. Smoothly, he intertwined their tongues together and Lavi entered Allen's mouth.

Allen's eyes opened wide at this new experience, caught between surprise, confusion, lust, and enjoyment. He froze but quickly recovered and began wrestling with Lavi, finding it to be a sort of playful challenge of dominance rather than a romantic action. He closed his eyes again, allowing his body to relax a bit more and brought one hand back up to Lavi's face, cupping his cheek.

Lavi leaned down so Allen's head was resting on the bed's pillow, and then with his hand he slowly reached up towards Allen's collar and in one swift motion, he untied the red ribbon. Not stopping, the redhead trailed down and struggled to undo a single button on Allen's vest. He could feel his heart beginning to race, pounding heavily as if it might jump out if his chest.

Allen turned his head, gasping for air after so long. Once feeling at ease, he brought his hands down meeting Lavi's and quickly undid his vest and then his dress shirt. He pushed himself up, sitting back up again and allowed his clothes to fall off his shoulders and tossed them to the hotel room floor.

Then Lavi rose back up, standing on his knees, and undid his own coat, tossed it aside and then pulled off his under shirt, exposing Allen to his half naked body. His skin glowed, the lantern light reflecting of his chest making Lavi like something only visualized in a dream. His broad chest and strong arms caught Allen's attention as he was left idolizing Lavi's body. He smirked, finding a small sense of sadistic pleasure in seeing Allen like this; the young man's mouth hung open slightly, left speechless, staring. The red head took advantage of this and embraced Allen again, pulling him into a hug before attacking his forehead with kisses and trailing down the side of his face, neck, and shoulder. He slowly lowered Allen back onto the bed, the younger man gasping and moaning with each kiss given to him.

Finally the redhead's lips reached Allen's pecs and without hesitation he flicked the younger man's nipples with the tip of his tongue. The thick, small, yet strong muscle beating against Allen's body caused his body to tremble wildly. Lavi didn't spend too much time and quickly continued spreading his affection down until finally he reached Allen's pants. The faint lantern light reflecting off his trousers revealed Allen throbbing underneath his clothing, his member stiff as it could be. Lavi grinned at the sight of Allen and gave a very playful kiss on top of the button of Allen's pants before looking back at him. The cursed exorcist's face was half hidden behind his hand and stained heavily with blush. "Are you ready?" he whispered.

Allen was hesitant but nodded.


End file.
